The invention relates to a suction lifting tool for fastening an article on a surface of an object, said suction lifting tool having a bowed suction housing which is closed off towards one side by means of a suction disk, wherein a cavity is formed between the suction housing and the suction disk, and having a tension lever for reducing a spacing between the suction housing and the suction disk to generate a suction effect.
These types of suction lifting tools have been known for a long time and are used in order to fasten articles by means of suction effect, as a rule, on a smooth, level surface of an object. Such suction lifting tools are used, in particular, in the handling of panes of glass.
If the glass has to be removed from vehicle windscreens in the event of a defect, suction lifting tools are used in part in this case also.
Insofar as the surface of the object on which the suction lifting tool is to be fastened is smooth and even, a sufficient suction effect can be obtained without any problem. In the event of bowed surfaces, however, it is frequently no longer possible to obtain a sufficient holding force.